Elijah Clarkson
This page is incomplete. "In 100 years, when I finally die, I only hope I go to hell just so I can kill you all over again you piece of shit."'' - Elijah, to Conrad Kellogg. '''Elijah Robert Richard Clarkson' is the general of The Minutemen, living in The Commonwealth Wasteland in the year 2290. Biography Early Life Elijah was born on the 5th of December, 2049, to a Scottish father and American mother, in Glasgow, Scotland. Two years later, the family moved to Boston. After starting school, Elijah began to take a great interest in the sciences (specifically the practical side of things). He continued this well into his teenage years, and was described as "gifted and talented" by his high school. When he was old enough, Elijah joined the US Army and, at some point, married Nora Woods. Returning to Civilian Life After leaving the army, Elijah and Nora moved to Sanctuary Hills, a small suburb near Boston, and bought Codsworth, a Mr Handy. Nora soon became pregnant, and gave birth to Shaun Clarkson. On the 23rd of October, 2077, Elijah was planning on giving a speech at the veteran's hall. However, all his plans were cut short, when the Great War forced him, Nora and Shaun to flee to Vault 111. Time in Cryonic Stasis Elijah, Nora and Shaun were lead by Vault 111 staff to cryonic stasis pods, which they were lead to believe to be decontamination pods. In 2227, Conrad Kellogg, sent by the Institute, temporarily turned off the cryonic stasis machines, in an effort to take Shaun, who was in the same pod as Nora. When Nora resisted, Kellogg killed her, and kidnapped Shaun. Throughout all of this, Elijah was conscious, and watching from the opposite pod. On his way out, Kellogg re-initiated the cryo-stasis, and so Elijah remained frozen until 2287. Returning Home Elijah awoke in the year 2287, 210 years after the Great War. After vowing on Nora's grave to find Shaun, and avenge his wife, he made his way back to Sanctuary Hills (now ruined by the nuclear strikes), where he met a distraught Codsworth. After checking around Sanctuary Hills for any sign of Shaun, Codsworth and Elijah travelled to the town of Concord, in hopes of finding people. Along the way, they met and befriended Dogmeat, a dog at a nearby Red Rocket filling station. Upon their arrival in Concord, the trio dealt with a group of raiders who were at the Museum of Freedom, attacking what was left of the Commonwealth Minutemen. After assisting the Minutemen in fighting both raiders and a Deathclaw, Elijah helped them travel to, and begin to rebuild and settle in Sanctuary Hills. The Search for Answers After helping Garvey and his group, Elijah was instructed by Mama Murphy to go to Diamond City, a settlement based in Fenway Park where he met Piper Wright, the city's reporter, who told him to seek out the city's detective Nick Valentine who was revealed to have been missing two weeks prior to Elijah's arrival in Diamond City. After finding Valentine, Elijah learned the identity and location of Conrad Kellogg. He tacked down Kellogg, who revealed that Shaun was in The Institute, a secretive organization feared by the people of the Commonwealth, based below the ruins of the Commonwealth Institute of Technology. Elijah then killed Kellogg and retrieved a cybernetic implant from his brain. After some consultation with Nick and Piper, Elijah headed to Goodneighbor, where he first encountered John Hancock, the self-appointed ghoul mayor of the town, and got help from Doctor Amari, a scientist skilled in neuroscience. The doctor assisted the Sole Survivor in viewing the dead mercenary's memories and discovering that the Institute used teleportation as the means of travel between their facility and the surface. During their hunt for Kellogg, the Survivor also witnessed the arrival of the Brotherhood of Steel in an airship called The Prydwen, their mobile airship HQ, and later joined the Brotherhood. The Threat Within After viewing Kellogg's memories, Elijah was then tasked to go to the Glowing Sea - the ground zero of the nuclear blast - to find Brian Virgil, an ex-Institute scientist who specialised in researching the Forced Evolutionary Virus, who has escaped and gone into hiding, to get help in infiltrating the shadowy organisation. Virgil, now mutated into a super mutant by prolonged FEV exposure, mentioned that the Elijah must kill an Institute Courser - one of the most advanced creations of the Institute, designed to be stronger, faster and smarter than average human beings - to get a special chip from it in order to access the Institute. Once the chip was retrieved, the Sole Survivor was directed to find The Railroad, a secret organisation that worked to free synths from the Institute's control and give them normal lives in the Commonwealth, since only one of its members, Tinker Tom, could decode the chip and get the frequency code used by the Institute to teleport. A Meeting Long Overdue Elijah headed back to Virgil, who gave him a blueprint of a device that hijacked the frequency of the Institute's Molecular Relay. After retrieving the blueprints, the Survivor sought assistance from the Minutemen. Once the device was built, he infiltrated the Institute to find Shaun. After finding a synth based on a young Shaun, it was revealed that the real Shaun was kidnapped in 2227, sixty years prior to the Survivor's release from cryogenic sleep, and was now an old man who went by "Father", as well as the Director of the Institute. The Fate of Humanity Elijah decided that The Minutemen (of which he was now general) and The Railroad were the best hopes for the Commonwealth. He set about strengthening their forces, and allying more settlements with the organisations, until they had bases all across The Commonwealth. He eventually lead The Minutemen to destroy the Brotherhood of Steel's Commonwealth chapter, and the Institute, killing Shaun. He did, however, take the synth based on young Shaun under his wing, and raise him like a son. MORE TO BE ADDED Personality TO BE ADDED Possessions TO BE ADDED Skills and Abilities TO BE ADDED Appearances * The Rift - Chapter I ''(first appearance) Trivia * Elijah can play the bass guitar and electric guitar. * 'MORE TO BE ADDED''' Category:Wasteland Wanderings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Faction Leaders Category:US Army